warriors_echoes_of_the_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Character Art/List
This is a list of all characters that require charart for the Project Character Art, and all ranks for which they require art. ThunderClan * Ambertalon (Apprentice) * Antkit (Kit) * Beetlekit (Kit) * Berrynose (Warrior) * Birchfall (Warrior) * Blazeheart (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior) * Blossomfall (Warrior, Queen,StarClan) * Bramblestar (Leader) * Bumblestripe (Warrior) * Cedarkit (Kit,StarClan) * Cherrypaw (Apprentice) * Cinderheart (Warrior) * Cinderpelt (StarClan) * Daisy (Queen) * Darkstripe (Dark Forest) * Dewkit (Kit) * Dewpaw (Apprentice, StarClan) * Dovewing (Warrior, Queen) * Duskkit (Kit) * Ferncloud (StarClan) * Finchwing (Warrior,Medicine Cat Apprentice) * Foxkit (Kit) * Foxleap (Warrior) * Goldenflower (StarClan) * Graystripe (StarClan) * Hazeltail (Warrior, Queen) * Hollyleaf (StarClan) * Icecloud (StarClan) * Ivypool (Warrior, Queen) * Jayfeather (Medicine Cat,StarClan) * Leafpool (Warrior) * Lightfoot (Kit, Warrior) * Lilyfrost (Apprentice, Warrior) * Lionblaze (Warrior) * Molefoot (Apprentice, Warrior) * Mousewhisker (Warrior, StarClan) * Petalkit (Kit) * Pinestar (StarClan) * Redpaw (Kit, Apprenice) * Ripplepaw (Kit, Apprentice) * Rosepetal (Warrior, Queen) * Russetkit (Kit) * Sandstorm (StarClan) * Seedlight (Apprentice, Warrior) * Shadowpaw (Kit,Apprentice) * Silentstorm (Kit, Apprentice) * Skypaw (Kit, Apprentice) * Snowfall (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior) * Sorreltail (Elder) * Sparktail (Kit,Apprentice, Warrior) * Spiderleg (Elder) * Squirrelflight (Queen) * Stormkit (Kit) * Sunnypaw (Apprentice) * Thistleclaw (Dark Forest) * Thornclaw (StarClan) * Whitestorm (StarClan) * Yellowfang (StarClan) * Yewkit (Kit) ShadowClan * Addertooth (Apprentice, Warrior) * Applefur (Warrior, Queen, StarClan) * Aspenpaw (Apprentice) * Birdkit (Kit) * Buffy (Kittypet) * Cinderfur (StarClan) * Cinderkit (Kit) * Cloudpelt (StarClan) * Creamkit (Kit) * Dawnpelt (Warrior, Queen) * Dewfrost (Apprentice) * Dustykit (Kit) * Gingerkit (Kit) * Graypaw (Kit, Apprentice) * Marshcloud (Apprentice, Warrior) * Minktail (Apprentice, Warrior) * Mintleaf (Kittypet, Warrior, Queen) * Nightpaw (Kit) * Oddtail (Kittypet, Warrior) * Olivenose (Warrior, Queen) * Pepperpelt (Kittypet, Warrior) * Ratscar (Elder) * Redscar (StarClan) * Rowanstar (StarClan) * Saffronkit (Kit) * Shilo (Kit) * Smokeflight (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior) * Snowkit (Kit) * Specklefoot (Apprentice) * Stoatstrike (Kittypet, Apprentice, Warrior) * Stripedclaw (Kit, Apprentice, Warrior) * Tawnykit (Kit) * Tawnypelt (Queen, StarClan) * Toadfoot (Elder) * Tulipkit (Kit) * Vinescar (Warrior) WindClan * Ashstar (StarClan) * Beechpaw (Kit,Apprentice) * Crowfeather (Warrior,StarClan) * Crouchfoot (Warrior) * Darkbreeze (Warrior) * Deadfoot (StarClan) * Emberfoot (Warrior) * Flintkit (Kit) * Gorsekit (Kit) * Gorsetail (Warrior, Queen) * Harespring (Warrior, StarClan) * Hawkbriar (Apprentice,Warrior) * Heathertail (Warrior,Deputy) * Honeyheart (Apprentice,Warrior) * Kestrelflight (Medicine Cat) * Nightfern (Apprentice, Warrior, Queen) * Owlpaw (Kit,Apprentice) * Palebird (StarClan) * Palepaw (Kit,Apprentice) * Quickhare (Apprentice, Warrior) * Sedgewhisker (Warrior, Deputy) * Shadekit (Kit) * Shardkit (Kit) * Sorrelspike (Warrior) * Sparrowpaw (Kit,Apprentice) * Sunstrike (Warrior, Queen) * Tallstar (StarClan) * Thicketkit (Kit) * Tunnelshade (Apprentice,Warrior) * Weaselfur (StarClan) * Wetwhisker (Warrior) * Yewkit (Kit,StarClan) RiverClan * Cloudpaw (Kit,Apprentice) * Duskfur (Warrior, Queen) * Dustpaw (Kit,Medicine Cat Apprentice) * Eeltooth (Apprentice) * Finstrike (Apprentice) * Grasspelt (Warrior) * Graykit (Kit) * Graymist (Elder) * Heronstrike (Warrior) * Lakepaw (Kit) * Leafdrift (Warrior) * Lilykit (StarClan) * Mallownose (Warrior) * Minnowtail (Warrior) * Mossyfoot (Queen) * Mossykit (Kit) * Mothwing (StarClan) * Mudfur (StarClan) * Pebblekit (Kit) * Petalfur (Warrior, Queen) * Pikekit (Kit) * Pondbreeze (Warrior) * Poppykit (Kit) * Rainkit (Kit) * Reedwhisker (Deputy) * Robinwing (Warrior) * Rosekit (Kit) * Rushtail (Warrior, StarClan) * Scalepaw (Kit, Apprentice) * Silvershine (Warrior, Queen) * Slugpaw (Kit,Apprentice) * Slushfoot (Apprentice,Warrior) * Steampaw (Kit, Apprentice) * Swanfall (Warrior) * Yarrowleaf ( Warrior) Rogues/Loners/Kittypets/Other * Ash (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Barb (Self-Reliant) * Barley (BloodClan Member,Loner) * Bellchime (Kittypet, Rogue, BloodClan Member,Cat of the Stars) * Beetle (Trainee) * Betsy (BloodClan Member) * Blink (Self-Reliant) * Bone (BloodClan Guard) * Bounce (Trainee) * Box (BloodClan Member,Border Guard) * Brick (Cat of the Stars) * Bright (Healer) * Bristle (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Burrow (BloodClan Member,Elder) * Buster (BloodClan Member) * Catflap (Rogue, BloodClan Member) * Chatter (Trainee) * Cloudy (Border Guard) * Cobweb (BloodClan Guard, Council Member) * Crow (Elder) * Daffodil (Kit, Apprentice) * Dirtyfur (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Dove (Border Guard) * Drip (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Drizzle (Rogue) * Flash (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Floss (Kittypet) * Frenzy (BloodClan Guard,Rogue) * Gash (BloodClan Guard) * Glass (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Gouge (BloodClan Guard) * Half Moon (StarClan) * Hiss (BloodClan Guard) * Hollow (Rogue) * Hubcap (Border Guard) * Hunch (BloodClan Member) * Ice (Rogue) * Ice (BloodClan Guard,Rogue) * Icicle (Healer) * Jake (Cat of the Stars) * Lark (BloodClan Member,Queen,Cat of the Stars) * Leaf (BloodClan Guard,Cat of the Stars) * Lightning (Kit, Rogue) * Little Whiskers (Kit,Apprentice) * Max (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Minty (BloodClan Member,Queen,Rogue, Elder) * Molly (Kittypet,Cat of the Stars) * Night (Rogue) * Night (BloodClan Guard) * Penny (Trainee, Self-Reliant) * Petunia (Kit) * Pine (Warrior, Queen, Rogue) * Pounce (BloodClan Member) * Prickle (Self-Reliant) * Puddle (Trainee, Self-Reliant) * Rat (BloodClan Member,Elder) * Ravenpaw (Loner) * Redwood (BloodClan Guard,Border Guard) * Sally (Kit) * Scorch (Self-Reliant,Rogue) * Scourge (Leader) * Scraps (Kit, BloodClan Member,Rogue, Healer,Cat of the Stars) * Scruff (Border Guard) * Shadow (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Shatter (BloodClan Guard) * Shepherd (Kit) * Shrew (Warrior) * Shy (Kit,Rogue,Council Member) * Smoke (Warrior, Rogue) * Smoky (Loner, Kittypet) * Snake (BloodClan Guard,Rogue) * Snapper (BloodClan Member) * Sniff (Council Member) * Snipe (BloodClan Guard,Council Member) * Snowflake (Border Guard) * Snow (Warrior, Rogue) * Snowy (BloodClan Member,Elder) * Snuggle (Kit,Rogue,Council Member) * Sol (Rogue) * Song (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Soot (Self-Reliant) * Sparrow (Rogue) * Specklefur (Self-Reliant) * Streetlight (BloodClan Member) * Strike (Rogue) * Stretch (BloodClan Member) * Stone (Apprentice, Warrior, Rogue) * Storm (Rogue) * Stormdrain (BloodClan Member) * Sunny (Kit,Rogue,Council Member,Leader) * Sunbeam (Council Member) * Sushi (Kit, BloodClan Member, BloodClan Guard,Rogue,Leader,Cat of the Stars) * Swipe (Trainee) * Tally (BloodClan Member,Council Member) * Tawny (Council Member) * Tess (BloodClan Member) * Tire (BloodClan Member,Border Guard) * Tooth (BloodClan Guard,Council Member) * Tree (Rogue) * Tumble (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant) * Violet (BloodClan Member) * Viper (BloodClan Guard,Rogue) * Whiskers (BloodClan Member) * Willie (BloodClan Member,Rogue) * Wrapper (Kit, BloodClan Member,Rogue) * Zoom (BloodClan Member,Self-Reliant)